


Lessons in Modesty

by EnnynDurin



Category: Scream Street (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, lukexresus, lukresus, scream street - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnynDurin/pseuds/EnnynDurin
Summary: A newly annual ball arrived to Scream Street, plotted by Skully to fund repair work to the school. The trio finds their demise with Ball dates, and after a twist and turn, Luke ends up as Resus's coach on what can only be described as the worst and best coaching method ever seen.The “Newly Annual Scream Street Ball” was upon them. Flirting, paced development between Luke and Resus, their growing romantic relationship within this fanfiction and have I said flirting? Flirting.I suck at summaries but I promise it's not that bad!!! I think it's a good enough read that you're not 100% wasting your time.





	1. Prologue

Outside the window and above the main entrance, a brightly coloured banner fluttered in the wind. It twisted and spun succumbing to the forces of a Northeast wind that had just arrived to Scream Street, the “ _snap snap_ ” sound it made idly reminded Resus of what it was there for. Inside, he tapped his left foot to the same rhythm, on the old wooden floor of Skully’s classroom.  
The “Newly Annual Scream Street Ball” was upon them.


	2. The Proposal

The off-key bell rang, filling the room with noises of dragging chairs and thankful whispers of bittersweet freedom.   
‘Remember to choose a date for the Ball, it can be your parents, as well as you take _someone_ ’ shouted Skully, trying to break through the noise ‘And please… _buy your tickers early_!’ 

Luke moaned in profound displeasure and turned to face Resus to his right, Cleo closely behind ‘I _get it_ , I do, ticket buying and funds for school, I understand all that…but this Ball thing is ridiculously tacky no matter how you look at it; in the normal world no one else but cheerleaders and jocks actually like Balls’ he rambled ‘Why does it have to be a goddamn event with music…and _dancing_ , God forbid someone seeing me dance…’  
‘It can’t be _that bad_ ’ reassured Resus ‘You’ve got two feet to begin with, the rest is just ample coordination!’  
‘…Which, judging by his landings, is relatively scarce’ mocked Cleo ‘But I guess he can try.’  
‘Stop making fun of me _please_ , and to set records straight, are the three of us still going together?’ asked Luke, trapped between the other two and their cackling ‘I really don’t fancy going with anyone else.’  
Resus nodded, whilst shyly brushing away a lock  of hair from his face ‘The same can be said about me…I guess.’

Income Luella, tip toeing her way to Resus’s side, like a lapdog, whispering her “Dark Angel” fantasy under her breath. The Vampire Who Was Not Quite a Vampire simply looked pleadingly into both Luke and Cleo’s eyes, curling into himself. He didn’t do it out of displeasure, or hate – he didn’t _hate her_ per say – but because he was slightly fed up with her purr as well ‘Goddamn purr and “Dark Angel” foolishness gives me the shiveee–‘  
‘Hi Resus, I’ve come to ask you something like, super important’ she interrupted, to which Resus simply took  a deep breath and drew a smile to hide his uneasiness ‘I’m like, super excited for the Ball, and I have no one to go with so, I automatically thought of you cause of that one time when we almost destroyed Scream Street…’  
‘You, and kind of my fault a little bit, but mostly you. Who also did the saving, granted’ interrupted the raven-haired boy.   
‘Yes me’ she said ‘so maybe…you wanna go?’  
Luke laughed, not even bothering to disguise it with a well-timed coughing fit. If Resus disliked _some_ aspects of Luella, then Luke downright _bullied_ her…or hated her, either one would describe it accurately. She wasn’t stupid, like the werewolf liked to point out, Resus truthfully believed that she was just naïve, and misguided in love affairs because of those books she loved about vampires and werewolves. She had told him some and a lot about them, but Resus couldn’t bother to listen to it all since it clearly sounded like a poorly written piece of…literature? He wondered if that word would feel offended being used alongside it.    
‘My my Resus, it’s your dream come true!’ mocked Luke.  
‘Stop it you ass twat’ retorted Cleo.

‘You know what? _Yes_ , yes I’ll go with you’ Resus looked Luke straight in the eye ‘I think _some people_ need to learn that it’s not nice to bully others just cause they’re different or…act strangely.’  
‘You can’t be serious! The three of us were going together! I was looking forward to it.’ Answered the other boy, visibly bothered by whatever the hell was going on with Resus’s head.   
‘Then you should’ve done better, it wasn’t like this before, you weren’t like this with her. Whatever changed within you is wrong and you need to make up for it…punishment, I guess, is the only answer I can think of. Either you say sorry or I’m ditching you both and going with Luella instead.’

‘I’m not sure I like being “ _the punishment_ ” to be quite…honest’ Added Luella, in a hopeless act of self-defence.  
‘Fine, _have fun_ …I hope you miss me, _us_ , so much that your heart tears out of your chest and you need to sew it back together!’   
Luke grabbed Cleo’s hand, and darted out of the classroom without another word.   
‘So, I guess we are going together then…’ Resus crossed his arms and brushed a spot on the floor with his right foot, unable to look into Luella’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better, they're 16 year old teenagers in this fic I mean....what would you expect amirite?


End file.
